To protect the ones you love
by BrendaMorgan
Summary: AJ will do anything to keep Jason away from Courtney but what will happen when Brenda comes to Jason’s aide? Will Skye and Jax become an item again? And how will Alexis defend Jason? Brenda/Jason, Skye/Jax, Alexis/Ned, Romance. Parts 5,6,7, and 8 up!!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay this is after Alcazar is killed. AJ will do anything to keep Jason away from Courtney but what will happen when Brenda comes to Jason's aide? Will Skye and Jax become an item again? And how will Alexis defend Jason? Brenda/Jason, Skye/Jax, Alexis/Ned, Romance. 

To protect the ones you love.

Taggert and Scott were behind Jason and AJ and Courtney were in front of him. Skye and Alexis walked into Kelly's just in time. Taggert applied handcuffs to Jason and tried to walk him out when Alexis got in the way. 

Alexis: You don't have any proof that Jason did this. 

Scott: We have all we need thanks to AJ. 

Alexis: Yeah because AJ's a reliable source. 

Courtney: No he isn't. 

Taggert: It doesn't matter what either of you say he is going to prison. 

Skye: Well I am not exactly close to me brother but I know he didn't do this. 

AJ: What are you doing Skye? 

Skye: Oh come on AJ you know he didn't because Brenda Barrett did. 

Jason: No she didn't. 

Alexis decided that the conversation was getting a little overcrowded. She grabbed Jason and took him, Scott, and Taggert outside. The snow hit Alexis very lightly. 

Scott: Why do you care what happens to Morgan Alexis? 

Alexis: He is a friend of Sonny's and even though I am against Sonny right now I know Jason couldn't have done this. 

Taggert: How?

Jason: Alexis you don't have to do this. 

Alexis: No I want to you didn't do this. 

Jason: How do you know? 

Scott: Look, Alexis if you want to prove Morgan is innocent then you will have to do it at the station. 

Alexis: Fine I will be there in thirty minutes. 

She watched Taggert and Scott take Jason to the station she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Jax's number.

* At the cabin * 

Brenda looked at Jax is shock.

Brenda: You want to leave Port Charles?

Jax: Yes.

Brenda: Why?

Jax: I know you killed him Brenda.

Brenda: You don't know that.

Jax: Well, you aren't safe here I am taking you away. 

Brenda: No. 

Jax: Why not?

Brenda: Look Jax, this is nice but I can't stay with you anymore. We had our chance its not meant to be.

Jax: No your lieing.

Brenda: No for the first time I feel like I am being honest look you need to be with Skye this just isn't right I am sorry I am leaving you again. 

Jax: Fine Brenda you do that.

Brenda: Don't be mad I hope we can still be friends. 

Jax: Of course.

She got dressed and packed her things. She didn't know where she would go then she tried to think of the last place she felt safe. Jason She thought then he cell phone started ringing. She picked it up. 

Brenda: Hello? 

Alexis: Brenda its Alexis I need you down at the police station.

Brenda: Why?  
Alexis: Jason has been arrested. 

Brenda: What? 

Alexis: Their accusing him with the murder of Alcazar. Brenda I need you down here now. 

Brenda: Alright I am on my way.

Brenda walked out of the cabin she took one last look at it and walked out. Jax heard the door close and Brenda's car start and drive off. 

* At the police station * 

Alexis walked into the station she was pissed not only because they had no proof on Jason but that she had a daughter to take care of. She walked into where they were holding Jason. She opened the door and turned to Scott who was the only one with Jason.

Alexis: You need to come up with some proof or let him go.

Scott: Don't worry Alexis I am sure we will find something on Morgan.

Alexis: And if you don't?

Scott: He can stay here or you or someone else can take him home I am not letting him out alone.

Alexis: Fine I am giving you about thirty minutes. 

Scott: Fine.

Scott walked out the door and closed it behind him Alexis watched him walk into Taggert's office she turned to Jason. 

Alexis: They won't find anything.

Jason: Why?

Alexis: Why what?

Jason: Why are you doing this for me? 

Alexis: Jason, look we have never been very close but you have helped me out a lot.

Jason: I guess. 

Alexis: No you have. Look after this I am going back to General Hospital and see Kristina but I do have someone coming to get you.

Jason: Who?

Alexis: Your wife.

Jason: Brenda?! 

Alexis: Yes.

Just then Brenda walked into the police station it had taken her exactly thirty minutes to get there. She walked into the room where Jason and Alexis were she put on a fake smile just then Scott walked in. 

Scott: Okay Morgan your free to go Alexis you or Brenda need to take him home.

Brenda: I will.

Scott: Fine. 

Alexis: Brenda can I see you for a moment.

Brenda: Sure here Jason these are the keys to my Jeep. 

She handed him the keys she tried not to look at him. She couldn't stand to look at him all the things he had done for her in the past few days he married her and he got her out of the hotel. She couldn't believe it but she was actually falling in love with him. He walked out of the station and went to her car. Brenda turned to Alexis.

Alexis: You love him don't you?

Brenda: What?! That's a little out of the blue.

Alexis: Answer the question.

Brenda: Yeah I mean yes.

Alexis: Then you go get him don't let him go.

Brenda: I won't. 

Brenda walked out of the police station toward her car. Jason was in the drivers seat she opened the door. 

Brenda: Out.

Jason: I'm driving.

Brenda: Oh you are! 

Jason: Your tired Brenda.

Brenda: No I am not.

Jason: Do you really want to keep fighting? You won't win.

Brenda: Fine.

She walked over to the passenger side and got in the car. As Jason drove he couldn't help but notice she was upset about something. 

Jason: You okay?

Brenda: No.

Jason: What's wrong?

Brenda: Do you care? 

Jason: Just tell me.

Brenda: I left Jax.

Jason: You don't want to get divorced do you?

Brenda: No.

Jason: Thats fine Brenda.

Jason pulled into the penthouse and took her upstairs the guards brought her stuff up. She walked into the penthouse she went straight to the guest room. She fell asleep quickly so did Jason. Brenda sturred in her sleep she was having a night Alcazar came back and killed Jason. She woke up screaming Jason ran in and grabbed her. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her head and reassured her Alcazar was dead. He was about to leave when he noticed Brenda following him.

Jason: Brenda what are you doing?

Brenda: Can we sleep together tonight?

Jason: What?

Brenda: Not like that I am scared please?

Jason: Fine.

He took off his shirt and all he wore were boxers she wore a silky purple night gown they walked in his room. He got into bed and let her in. She cuddled into his arms and he tried to turn the other way.

Brenda: Jason will you put your arm around me?

Jason: What?

Brenda: Please it makes me feel safe.

Jason: Fine. 

Jason put his arms around her waist and she cuddled into his chest. She quickly fell asleep again but Jason didn't he couldn't believe what he was doing he was holding a gorgeous woman in his bed and he liked it. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between him and Brenda but he didn't care. He fell asleep about 15 minutes after Brenda.

* Jax's place * 

Jax heard a knock on the door he ran to the door thinking it was Brenda when he opened it he was surprised to see who it was.

Skye: Hi.

AN: Sorry cliffhanger! Part two will be up soon. What will happen when Brenda keeps sleeping with Jason will they reveal their love for each other? And what will happen between Skye and Jax?


	2. Feelings go as far as Emotions

AN: Okay this is the second part to: To Protect the ones You Love Brenda and Jason start to see each other differently could they fall in love? And what will happen to Skye and Jax? Brenda/Jason, Jax/Skye, Alexis/Ned Romance Part Two is up!

Feelings go as far as Emotions 

Jason walked into the penthouse it was about 10:20 a.m. he had woken up three hours ago. Brenda on the other hand was still asleep or so he thought he heard a noise come from upstairs he heard heels clicking then he heard footsteps coming down the steps. He turned around Brenda walked down in a red turtle neck, blue faded jeans, black boots, and a black coat. She had her hair straightened was wearing black leather gloves. 

Jason: How long have you been up?

Brenda: Ah...... about one hour.

Jason: Jesus Brenda I have heard of women getting the beauty sleep but....

Brenda: But what? 

Jason: Nothing. 

He wasn't going to say anything else to her. Jason thought she was already gorgeous she didn't need any beauty sleep but he didn't want to tell her. She turned to him she looked at him for a long time.

Brenda: I want to start sleeping with you.

Jason: What?!

Brenda: Come on Jason, we are married and married people sleep together. 

Jason: Brenda... I think this is past married people our marriage isn't real what the real problem?

Brenda: I am scared alright! You think that it is so easy being Brenda? Well it isn't and you give me something that Jax and Sonny never gave me! Security and I like being held in your arms! And whoa! I think that's enough info.

Jason: You what?

Brenda: What?

Jason: You just said you liked me to hold you.

Brenda: Look, Jason its true alright I do like being held by you I like cuddling with you. I know this is just to weird for you but I don't know what is going on alright! Maybe I like you I mean maybe I like the thought of being with you. 

Jason: Brenda......

She turned around and walked up the stairs without hearing him out. She closed the guest room door and went inside the bathroom. He walked in seeing her apply makeup to herself. He walked in she noticed him in the mirror.

Jason: Was that the end of the conversation?

Brenda: Why do you care?

Jason: What did you mean by saying all of that?

Brenda: Look I don't know if you and me are ever going to be a couple but I don't want to think that it won't. I like you Jason hell I more than like you I love you and I don't want to go about like thinking about what could have been. 

Jason: Brenda I need to tell you I have heard the same feelings as you.

Brenda: Huh?

Jason: I have started to really like you. 

Brenda: Well what's not to like? 

Jason: Your attitude at times. 

Brenda: Do you want to kiss me now or do you want to further piss me off? 

Jason smiled she turned to him he pulled her into him. Their eyes met and she slowly leaned in and they lips made contact. She loved the way his lips felt on hers their kiss got more intense by each minute. She finally stopped it to catch her breathe. Then pulled him in for another kiss.

*Jax's Cabin * 

Jax woke up on the couch Skye walked down the stairs in what she was wearing the night before. Nothing had happened between them but Skye needed a place to stay the truth was Jax couldn't get Skye off of his mind but what she did was unforgiveable. She looked at him.

Skye: Well thanks for letting me stay here last night.

Jax: Your welcome. 

Skye: What happened between us? We used to be so much in love.

Jax: We used to be a lot of things.

Skye: I miss you.

He didn't respond she turned the other way so he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes. She put on a fake smile and walked towards the door she turned the knob when she heard his voice. 

Jax: Skye?

Skye: What?

Jax: What if I said I wanted to give us another chance?

She turned to him with tears in her eyes she couldn't believe it he was going to give her another chance. He walked up to her and she just smiled her eyes glistened with tears. He stopped one when it slid down her cheek.

Skye: Why do you want to give me another chance?  
Jax: I haven't been able to get you off of my mind I love you Skye.

Skye: What about Brenda?

Jax: Brenda and I are over we have been for a long time I was just to blind to see it.

Skye: Oh, Jax. 

He leaned in and kissed her she returned his kiss with the most joy, passion, and bliss anyone could give to another person. They stayed that way for awhile and then they spent the rest of the day together. 

* Jason's penthouse 11:45 p.m. *

Jason was still at the desk working Brenda was upstairs when she came down she saw that he was still at that table. She frowned then she walked up to him and grabbed what he was working on.

Jason: Hey!

Brenda: Hey yourself.

Jason: Brenda give me the paper.

Brenda: No.

Jason: Brenda.

Brenda: Jason.

Jason: Brenda come on!

Brenda: Do you realize we just got together and all you have been doing is working.

Jason: Look I will be done as soon as you give me the paper. 

Brenda: No.

Jason: Brenda give me the paper.

Brenda: Come and get it!

She ran up the stairs and he ran after her she made it as far as the bedroom door before he grabbed her waist. She tried to keep the paper out of his grasp they struggled and landed on the bed she couldn't help but laugh he just looked at her. She stopped laughing he leaned down and kissed her she returned the kiss and then it ended. He then pulled her into a more passionate kiss it was a slow one they both enjoyed she broke it.

Brenda: Still want to work?

Jason: What work?

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss then they fell asleep in bed together and it had been the best night either had.

AN: Wait there's more Part 3 will be up soon.


	3. Priorities

AN: Okay this is the third part of To Protect the ones You Love Brenda thinks Jason only cares about his work and they get into a huge fight. Also Alexis has some trouble dealing with her baby's condition and Ned is the only one who can help her. Brenda/Jason, Alexis/Ned, Skye/Jax Romance. 

Priorities 

Alexis woke up when she heard the door open Ned was standing there he could tell she was upset about something. He walked over and sat by her she didn't even pull her attention away from Kristina 

Ned: How is she?

Alexis: Fine no change.

Ned: Are you still going to raise her yourself?

Alexis: Yes.

Ned: Alright fine Alexis you do what you want.

He turned to go but she grabbed his arm and she leaned in and kissed him. He broke the kiss.

Ned: What was that?

Alexis: I mean you and me are going to take care of her I love you Ned.

Ned: I love you Alexis.

They pulled into to another kiss it was a nice one for Alexis she had everything she needed Kristina would be able to leave in two weeks. 

* Morgan's Penthouse * 

Brenda walked down in a red dress and red heels. She wore a black coat and had a red purse on her hand she saw that Jason was still working. She was now really pissed he promised her that he would take her out tonight. 

Brenda: You still aren't ready?

Jason: What oh Brenda I forgot to tell you I have to stay here and work....

Brenda: Wow that amazing that's all you ever do!

Jason: What do you want me to do just sit there and do nothing useful like you!

Brenda: You asshole! 

She went upstairs and he followed her she slammed the door in his face. He opened it and noticed her changing into jeans, a purple spaghetti strap, and black boots. She was about to walk out the bedroom door where he was standing he wouldn't move.

Brenda: Move Jason.

Jason: What's your problem?

Brenda: You! Now get out of my way.

Jason: How am I your problem?

Brenda: Love is a strong thing and you have proven that your works is more prior than me. So move now! 

Jason: That's not true! 

Brenda: Yes it is!

She walked right past him and down the stairs he followed her they screamed at each other for about half an hour. She didn't want to talk to him she just wanted to leave she walked out the door and to the elevator he grabbed her wrist. 

Brenda: Let go!

Jason: No where are you going?  
Brenda: Clubbing.

Jason: No you aren't it's dangerous.

Brenda: Well then why don't you write it on a piece of paper and think of it as work and maybe you will let me go!

Jason: God damn it Brenda I love you! 

Brenda: Well that's really to bad since I get in the way I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the night! 

She walked back into the penthouse and walked up to their bedroom and closed the door she changed into her purple silk night gown. She fell asleep about thirty minutes after her fight with Jason. Jason walked into the bedroom she woke up hearing the door open there Jason was standing she got a pissed off look on her face and turned to not face him. He got in bed and tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away.

Jason: Brenda...... Come on.........

Brenda: Are you sure you don't want to go work?

Jason: Bren..... I don't want to fight with you I love you I am sorry I have been a big asshole I love you....

Brenda: I love you too....... and I am sorry too.

She turned to face him and their lips locked for about three minutes she pulled away and let him put his arms around her and she cuddled with him all night.

AN: Part four will be up soon...... 


	4. To Lose The Ones you Love

AN: Okay this is the is the fourth part to TPTOYL What happens when Brenda is crossing the street and gets hit by a car? Will she survive? Will Courtney, Elizabeth, and Carly turn out to be her best friends? this is a two part story. Which means part five will be up by Monday.

Losing the ones you love 

Brenda walked down stairs in a yellow turtleneck and black pants she had her hair in a ponytail and she quickly grabbed her tennis shoes. She went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker she ran back upstairs Jason was still asleep. She entered the closet and pulled out a pair of red wool gloves and put them on. She started to leave when Jason woke up.

Jason: Hey baby.... What are you doing?

Brenda: Going on a walk.

Jason: Alone?

Brenda: Oh come on Jason! Luis is dead....

Jason: Well when are you going to be home?

Brenda: I don't know I am meeting Courtney at the park.... She's sweet and may actually become my best friend.

Jason: I thought I was you best friend...

Brenda: Your my lover.... And I love you.... I gotta go.. bye

She walked down the stairs and exited the penthouse there Courtney was standing talking to Carly in the hall Carly just looked at Brenda and smiled. Brenda returned the smile and motioned for Courtney to follow her. They walked out of the building Courtney wore a pink sweating, purple scarf, white fur coat, and purple gloves. They walked towards the park.

Courtney: So how are you and Jason doing?

Brenda: Pretty good actually. You and AJ?

Courtney: We are way past over.

Brenda: Oh I am sorry Courtney.

Courtney: Don't be. 

Brenda: Have you told Elizabeth about me and Jason?

Courtney: Yeah but she doesn't care her and Lucky are back together. 

Brenda: That's nice.

They walked through the park for about one hour until Courtney's cell phone began to ring it was Elizabeth and she needed her back at Kelly's. Brenda said goodbye to Courtney and continued walking until she saw Carly just ahead she started walking the other way when she heard Carly call to her. She turned around. Carly caught up to her. 

Carly: Hey... Why are you running away from me?

Brenda: Um.... Let's see.... Maybe because you hate me!

Carly: I don't hate you Brenda.

Brenda: Come again?  
Carly: I know we started off on the wrong foot but I know you married Jason to make me feel secure with Sonny and I respect that. I also know you dropped Jax because he was already married you know Skye and him are back together so thank-you.

Brenda: Well, your welcome but I love Jason now.

Carly: I know you do. You make him happy I am very happy because of that too. 

Brenda: So do you want to form a friendship? Is that why you caught up with me?

Carly: Actually yes that is it. 

Brenda: Well I would enjoy that.

Carly: Me too. Anyway I got to go see you later.

Brenda: Bye. 

She walked towards the street she was just crossing the street when a van pulled out of nowhere. Carly turned and saw it coming straight at Brenda she tried to call her but she didn't hear her and the van hit Brenda hard making her roll over the roof and on to the pavement. Carly ran to her Brenda's face was bruised and she had a large gash on her forehead. She also managed to break her arm and had an even bigger gash on her leg Carly pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance. The ambulance got there within ten minutes after Carly's call. Carly got in the ambulance with Brenda and took out her cell again and called Jason. It rang about three times before he answered. 

Jason: Hello?

Carly: Jason it's Carly.

Jason: What's up?

Carly: Jason I need you to get to General Hospital now it's about Brenda.

Jason: What about Brenda?! What's wrong with my wife?

Carly: She was hit by a van while crossing the street Jason it doesn't look good.

Jason: I'll be there in twenty-minutes.

Carly: Okay bye.

Jason: Bye. 

He hung up the phone and ran out of the penthouse as fast as he could. When he got there Carly was sitting in the waiting area he walked over to her. She saw him and she saw the fear in his eye's she quickly got up and hugged him. 

Jason: Where's Brenda?

Carly: Surgery.

Jason: How long has she been in there? 

Carly: About 19 minutes.

Jason: Carly what happened how bad is it?

Carly: It's not good. 

She pulled him into another embrace and she could here his muffled cries he never cried until now when the person he loved was in pretty bad shape. Monica walked out of Brenda's surgery room Jason and Carly ran over to her.

Jason: How's Brenda?

Monica: We managed to get stitches into those two gashes and we have casted her arm. But she has suffered some pretty bad head trauma. Jason I am so sorry.

Jason: Don't be sorry just do what you can.

Monica: I already have everyone's done all they can now all we can do is wait. 

AN: Okay you will have to wait for part five to find out what happens to Brenda. 


	5. To Lose The Ones you Love pt 2

AN: Okay this is the Fifth part to: To Protect The Ones you Love: To Lost the Ones you Love pt. 2 will Brenda make it? Or will she meet her untimely death? You will have to read R and R.

To Lose The Ones you Love pt. 2 

Jason, Monica, and Carly walked into Brenda's room. She lay there in her bed unconscious her face was bruised and she had a huge black mark on her eye. She had a few cuts on her arms, legs, and one below her lip. The gash above her eyebrow had been stitched shut and she was put into a neckbrace and cast. She had also had a big bruise and cuts on her chest. Jason sat down beside her and held her hand. Carly and Monica just stood behind him. She slowly stirred and her eye's opened she immediately saw Jason and smiled he smiled back.

Jason: Hey beautiful.

Brenda: Hey.

Monica: Brenda, I need you to try and move your fingers.

She moved them the best she could but the pain was too much. She started to cry but Jason caught her tears.

Jason: Don't cry baby.

Monica: Umm.... Jason I need to talk to you for a second.

Jason: Alright Carly can you wait here with Brenda?

Carly: Sure.

She watched Jason and Monica exit the room she turned to face Brenda. She sat down by the bed and held her hand. Brenda squeezed it lightly.

Brenda: Carly?

Carly: Yes.

Brenda: If anything happens to me...

Carly: It won't.

Brenda: If it does please tell Jason I love him. 

Carly: Oh, Brenda don't talk like that you are going to get out of here and you can show Jason how much you love him everyday.

Brenda felt darkness take over and she fell into a deep trance. Carly got worried.

Carly: Brenda? Brenda?

Then the heart monitor flat lined Carly looked up in terror the sound meant only one thing. She ran outside Jason and Monica weren't anywhere to be found she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Carly: Somebody help! Help me! 

Doctors saw the blonde woman and noticed Brenda's heart monitor had flatlined. They ran in and removed Carly the worked on Brenda as best the could. Monica and Jason came walking up Jason saw the tears coming down Carly's face. He ran over to her followed by Monica.

Jason: Carly what happened?

Carly: We were talking and she just flatlined.

Jason: Oh, god Brenda! 

He ran in and the doctor's ordered him out of the room he wouldn't budge.

Jason: Brenda don't leave me! I love you! 

A man pulled him out of the room and closed the door an hour had gone by and the doctor's came out with Monica. Monica walked over to Jason and put her arm around him.

Monica: We got her breathing again.

Jason: Thank-you mom. 

Monica: Oh honey I would do anything for you.

Carly: Thank-you Monica. 

Monica: Well she has made for improvement within the last hour she can go home in four days.

Jason walked in and saw his wife. She started crying he ran over to her and held her in his arms they kissed passionately. She fell asleep within the next two hours Jason fell asleep by her and Carly fell asleep on the couch. 

AN: Brenda's alive! R and R.


	6. Leave Her Alone

AN: Sixth part to: To Protect The Ones you Love: Leave her alone. Jason brings Brenda back to the penthouse she starts having pain in her head and he heads to the store to pick up her pain pills. Meanwhile Taggert shows up threatening Brenda that he will arrest her for the murder of Luis Alcazar what will happen?

Leave Her Alone 

Brenda walked into the penthouse with Jason he held her in his arms. He led her to the bedroom and lay her down she was asleep because of the morphine he walked into the bathroom and was about to take a shower when she woke up and screamed holding her head. Jason ran in and held Brenda.

Jason: Brenda what's wrong?

Brenda: My head. I need those painkillers 

Jason: Alright I will go to the store I will be back in thirty minutes. I love you.

Brenda: I love you too.

He kissed her passionately and left her she lay down until she heard pounding coming from the door. She went downstairs and answered it there Taggert was standing he walked in uninvited.

Brenda: Hey what the hell! 

Taggert: Evening Mrs. Morgan where is Mr. Morgan?

Brenda: He went to the drug store for pain reliver's I was just hit by a car.

Taggert: Well I want to arrest you.

Brenda: What?! For what?  
Taggert: You killed Alcazar. Oh I am sorry did that car run over you twice you do look like shit.

Brenda: Your a prick.

Taggert: Well you need to come down town with me.

Brenda: Listen Asshole you can't take me anywhere you don't have proof and I just got out of the hospital so if you want a law suit take me. 

Taggert: Oh really?

Brenda: Yeah really... Ow! 

She felt a rush a pain where she had her stitches she started crying from the pain Taggert felt sorry for the woman he decided that he would leave besides he had already been there for forty minutes. He went to the door he opened it there Jason was standing about to pull his keys out when the door opened and he saw Taggert.

Jason: What the hell are you doing here?

Taggert: Well I was going to arrest Mrs. Morgan.

Jason turned to see Brenda on the floor crying he ran to her and held her in his arms. He got up and looked Taggert.

Jason: What the hell did you do to her?

Taggert: Nothing Mrs. Morgan was talking to me when she fell to the floor crying.

Jason: She was just hit by a car you asshole! Get out and you stay the hell away from my wife!

Taggert: For now I will.

He turned and closed the door Jason turned around and saw Brenda getting up and heading to the kitchen she took two of the painkillers and headed back upstairs. He followed her she lay on the bed. He got in and cuddled up to her she fell asleep quickly. Jason woke up to a knock on the door he answered it not expecting to see his sister there. 

Skye: Hi. 

Jason: What do you want?

Skye: I want a relationship with my brother.

AN: Cliffhanger! 


	7. Visitor’s within the night

AN: Okay this is the seventh part to: To protect the ones you love. Skye and Jason have a long conversation to figure out if A.J. is just using Skye to get to Courtney. Skye and Felicia agree to back up Brenda in court and Alexis and Gia stops by to tell Jason she will be his lawyer. Jason/Brenda, Skye/Jax, Alexis/Ned, Sonny/Carly, Elizabeth/Lucky, and Gia/Nickolas story. 

Visitor's within the night.

Jason held the door opened and just looked at his older sister. He couldn't tell if she was being honest he barely spoke to her she walked into the penthouse and sat down on the sofa he followed her and sat down by her. She looked up at him and smiled.

Jason: Now what do you mean by you want to start a relationship with me?

Skye: Jason, I'm your sister we barely talk to each other and I feel I am being used.

Jason: By who?

Skye: A.J. he is using me isn't he? To get to Courtney? 

Jason: He very well may be Skye but why did you come to me?

Skye: You've known A.J. longer than me. 

Jason: Yes that's true and I really do think he may be using you. 

Skye: Why? Why me? We are so close.

Jason: That's it Skye he uses the people he is close to he manipulates them into doing what he wants. 

Skye: Well it won't work thanks for being honest Jason. 

Jason: Your welcome.

She got up to leave but he caught he arm she looked up at him. 

Jason: I need you to do something for me. You won't like it.

Skye: What? 

Jason: Testify that you know for a fact that Brenda didn't kill Alcazar. 

Skye: Ok. 

Jason: I thought you hated Brenda.

Skye: I did but she gave me Jax back I admire her for that. Plus I would do anything for family and your my family not very close family but still..... family. 

Jason: Skye I know we haven't been very close but thank-you.

Skye: Your welcome. I need to go Jax is waiting for me. 

She turned to leave but was stopped by Jason he turned he around and gave her a hug. She hugged him back she really wasn't going right away back to Jax she was headed to AJ's to have a little one on one. She opened the door and walked out. Just then Jason's cell rang he picked it up.

Jason: Hello?

Felicia: Jason? You called and said you wanted to see me?

Jason: Yeah it's about Alcazar can you come here in about one hour?

Felicia: Sure Georgi and Maxi are gone tonight. 

Jason: Okay I'll see you. 

He hung up and heard a knock at the door he opened Alexis and Gia stood there he let them in. 

Jason: What do you two want?

Alexis: You need a lawyer for the murder of Alcazar right?

Jason: Yeah but how did you know?

Gia: Marcus brought it up. 

Alexis: Anyway you need one lawyer? Well you get two Gia and I will be helping you, Brenda, and Sonny out.

Jason: Alexis you just declared war on Sonny. 

Gia: She gave up that it's on the news. 

Jason: Well I haven't been able to watch the news. 

Gia: I know. 

Alexis: How is Brenda?

Jason: She's on painkillers but she should be fine in a couple of days. 

Alexis: Okay well we have Elizabeth helping us knowing that neither of you could have done this is there anyone else we can use as witness's? 

Jason: Skye, Jax, and Felicia. 

Alexis: Okay what about Carly?

Jason: Her and Sonny too. 

Gia: Great. 

Alexis: Okay just tell everyone to be at my law firm at 3:00 tommorow. 

Jason: Okay thanks both of you.

Gia: Your welcome.

Gia and Alexis walked out of the penthouse now the needed to talk to Sonny and Carly. Gia knew it wouldn't be easy since Carly hated Alexis but they needed to talk to them. Alexis knocked on the door and Sonny answered it he let them in and Carly walked down the steps and when she saw Alexis she got a really annoyed look on her face.

Carly: Alexis what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your baby?

Alexis: Ned is with her Carly and I can't afford to fight with you right now. 

Carly: Oh really? Then why did you come here?

Sonny: Why are you here Alexis?

Before she could answer Gia walked up to Carly and shook her hand.

Gia: Hi I am Gia Cambell.

Carly: Carly Corinthos. 

Gia: I know I will be one of the lawyers helping your husband, Jason, and Brenda out for the trial.

Carly: Come again?

Alexis: We want to represent you as your lawyers.

Carly: Really? Then what you will try and steal Sonny again?

Alexis: I have a baby and a man I love I don't intend on stealing Sonny.

Sonny: Carly we should probably listen to what they have to say.

Carly: Fine.

Gia: Okay I will start Alexis and I wish to help you out of this because we both know that none of you killed Luis Alcazar.

Carly: Okay Alexis you have anything to say?

Alexis: She pretty much said it talk to Jason later but we need to go. Bye.

Gia: It was nice meeting you.

Carly: It was nice meeting you too. 

Gia and Alexis left the penthouse and headed straight for the hospital. 

* One hour later *

Jason heard another knock on the door he opened it and Felicia stood there he let her in and sat down on the couch next to her. 

Felicia: Okay what did you want me for?

Jason: You know Brenda, Sonny, and I didn't kill Alcazar.

Felicia: Yes I know that.

Jason: Will you testify that? 

Felicia: Of course Jason. You and Sonny helped me out so much with Roy. 

Jason: Thanks.

Felicia: Well I don't care what Taggert says I know you didn't do this.

Jason: So you will help?

Felicia: Yes.

Jason: Thanks Felicia. 

Felicia: No problem.

He leant in and gave her a hug. Through the past few weeks Felicia and Jason and started to grow a friendship and he knew he could count on her. Felicia broke the embrace got up and left now all there was is the meeting. Jason walked upstairs and feel asleep in Brenda's arms. 

AN: Part Eight will be out soon!


	8. Do you want to get married?

AN: Part 8 of To Protect the Ones you Love. Everyone meets at Alexis's firm Jason and Brenda get into a fight about having a formal wedding. 

Do you want to get married? 

Brenda woke up at 1:00 p.m. she had been out of it because of the pain killers she walked down stairs and heard Jason come in he noticed her on the foot of the steps and walked over to her. 

Jason: What are you doing?

Brenda: I am getting up.

Jason: You should rest.

Brenda: I want to be at that meeting.

Jason: Brenda you just got hit by a car.

Brenda: I don't care I want to go.

Jason: Fine get dressed then. 

Brenda walked upstairs and put on a pair of faded jeans, black boots, and a black turtle neck sweater. She went to straighten her hair and after she did that she put on some make-up and perfume. She walked back downstairs and noticed Jason on the sofa she walked over and put her arms around his neck he pulled her on his lap and just looked at her. Jason leant in and kissed Brenda with passion and it lasted until each needed to breathe. Just then Carly walked in she looked at them.

Carly: Come on we are going to be late. 

Jason: For what?

Carly: The meeting.

Brenda: That doesn't even start till 3:00.

Carly: Alexis just called she moved it to 1:45 we need to go. 

Jason and Brenda got up and headed to the elevator where Sonny and Carly were already waiting. All four of them got in a limo and headed straight for Alexis's firm. They got there about 1:40 and headed to Alexis's meeting room where she was standing to let them in. When Brenda got in she noticed that Jax, Skye, Felicia, Courtney, Ned, Elizabeth, Lucky, Gia, were there Nickolas. Brenda sat between Jason and Carly. Gia and Alexis were at the very front of the table.

Gia: Okay lets get this started the court date is in one week and we need to go over what we are going to do like who will go first and stuff like that.

Alexis: Yes so I think it would be better if we had Sonny go first. Then Jason and then Brenda. 

Sonny: Why in that order? 

Alexis: Your the ones being framed for murder by AJ.

Brenda: But shouldn't I go first. I mean why not?  
Gia: Because that will just look bad after Brenda we want Carly to go then Felicia.

Felicia: Who's going after Brenda me or Carly?

Gia: Carly then you.

Felicia: Okay. 

Alexis: After Felicia goes Ned will go and then we will have Courtney, Skye, Jax, Elizabeth, Lucky, and last Nickolas.

Gia: Everyone got that?

Skye: I do.

Jax: So do I. 

Alexis: Now Skye you know exactly what to say right.

Skye: Yeah.

Alexis: Court is going to happen four days after Jason and Brenda's formal wedding.

Jason: Mine and Brenda's what?!

Alexis: Formal wedding you do know about it Brenda told me.

Jason: Brenda what do you think your doing?

Brenda: Well we do love each other and I don't want our wedding memories to be in a vegas church.

Jason: I don't care we may have talked about this before but this doesn't give us much time! 

Courtney: Jason just calm down.

Jason: No I won't calm down damn it Brenda you can't just do what you feel like. 

Brenda: Well sorry! You know what fine we won't get married asshole! 

Brenda walked to the door opened it and slammed it Jason followed her the was complete silence in the room.

Alexis: Well I think this meeting is over.

Everyone got up and left. Forty minutes later Brenda entered the penthouse and slammed the door Jason opened it and closed it he saw her crying on the sofa he walked over to her and tried to hug her but she pulled away from him. She kept crying.

Jason: Bren...?

Brenda: Don't just don't.. I am so tired of crying and I am so sick of you hurting me. 

Jason: I didn't mean to make you cry.

Brenda: Of course not you just don't really wanna marry me you just rather think of our wedding as something that was done to keep me away from Sonny. 

Jason: Did I say that?

Brenda: No but do you want to marry me? Do you want to get married?  
Jason: Brenda... It's a very complicated question.

Brenda: Actually its really not its kind of a either or deal do you want to get married? 

Jason: Someday yes when we are ready but Bren.... I am just trying to be honest here.

Brenda: Yes honesty now... Congratulations Jason on being honest now I wounder what the metal will say! 

Jason: Okay obviously I am not dealing with this that well.

Brenda: Well duh!!

Jason: Bren... I love you I want to be with you I just wish we could go back to the way things were.

Brenda: And I wish I had never fallen in love with you.

Brenda walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door. She kept crying god she hated to cry especially since it was the one man she loved she loved him so much. He went out and had to think he came back within the hour he had a small jewelry box in his hand he opened the bedroom door Brenda had fallen asleep she woke up when he touched her arm. She glared at him.

Brenda: What do you want?

Jason: To make things right Bren.. I went out to think and then I thought of how happy you could make me. How happy you already make me god I love you Brenda. And so...

He got down on one knee she then noticed the small box in his hand he held it out to her. He opened it revealing a diamond ring. 

Jason: Brenda Barrett will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?

Brenda: Yes... Oh god Yes!! 

She pulled him in and kissed him long and hard she came back up for breathe she started to cry when he put the ring on her finger. He leant over and kissed her again with more passion and fire than before. 


End file.
